


Abyss (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: 100 Quills BY Snegurochka [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们明知这很危险，却谁都停不下来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abyss (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54017) by Snegurochka. 



 

**沉溺**

 

Title: Abyss

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: R

Words: 365

 

**Warning:**

Breathplay. Don't try this at home, folks! Seriously: this is fiction.

**Summary:**

They know it's dangerous, but neither of them can stop.  


**Notes:**

This was supposed to be for the **snupin100** challenge this week, "Kinky," but I couldn't bear to cut it down to 100 words. So, let's pretend it's for **100quills** instead, prompt #45: Abyss. The rest of my table is here.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://www.snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/100quills/abyss.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

警告：

窒息游戏。千万别在家玩儿，姑娘们！郑重：这是小说

 

摘要：

他们明知这很危险，却谁都停不下来。

 

某鱼注：

点头，不要随便尝试。不过想实践也不容易吧=v=

 

 

=== Abyss 沉溺===

 

 

他们明知这很危险，却谁都停不下来。好像上瘾似的，渐渐沉入深渊，最刺激的莫过于每一次两人都不知道，自己是否还能浮上表面。

 

游戏轮流进行：第一天晚上，Severus解下皮带，在手里弯成环状，慢慢穿过房间来到Remus面前，男人背靠墙壁，未着寸缕，殷殷期待。下一晚，Remus也同样将他自己的皮带绕过Severus的脖颈，慢慢反向拉扯两端，一只手固定位置，另一只手则五指翻飞，轻巧温柔地抚慰爱人光裸，颤抖的胸膛。

 

幻影令人迷醉：纯黑皮革与粉红的脸颊，失血的嘴唇形成鲜明对比，双目紧闭，身体绷直，腿间的欲望坚硬如铁。肌肤下面彷佛流动的色彩糅合在一处，青紫，惨白，气若游丝，那张脸上没有面具。

 

两人都渴望得到空气，都在为窒息而痉挛。这是生死：终极的信任羁绊，他们不想，却无法拒绝的诱惑。这是战争：最强的斗士也能顷刻间灰飞烟灭。这是渴求与力量：和英勇无关。

 

高潮被精心控制，谨慎约束：来得太早，等于毁了那艳丽的美景；来得太晚，则——

 

每一夜都是赌命，邀请死神共舞，却在恰到好处的时间悄然离开。

 

然后，空气倏然涌入喉管，尖锐的抽噎，带起有力的心跳，还有两人之间猛烈灼热的释放，不论是握着皮带的那个，还是挣扎在死亡边缘的那个。随着精液喷薄而出，他们最终同时虚脱般倒在地上，相互拥抱，拇指描画下巴的线条，口唇翕张，用力 _喘气_ ，因重获新生而饥渴，全身战栗。

 

他们知道这很危险；他们知道必须尽快停止。但是每逢黑夜降临，皮带依旧被解下来，谁都禁不住死神的召唤。她挥手时风情万种，婀娜妖娆，而且，没什么比一步一步走进她的怀抱更能让两人感受到自己生命的存在，只要一小会儿就好。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/5/20

 


End file.
